God, help the outcasts
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Dawn realizes how bad the living situations are at the playa and decides to pray for them because that's all she can do. Things have gotten pretty twisted around there and Dawn is trying her best to not give up when it seems like everyone else has.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Lyrics are typed like this. _

**A/N 2: This is a song about Religion and the mention of God, so if anyone has an issue with this, don't even waste your time reading it if you have an issue with that.**

* * *

The playa des loser has been unbearable these past 2 weeks. You could feel the tension in the air. Everyone has been ignoring each other or constantly yelling at each other. Bridgette and Geoff broke up and Geoff was hitting on Zoey while Bridgette spent all her time trying and Mike is hating Geoff for trying to steal his girlfriend.

Brick was having a feud with Harold because he believed that Harold stole his favorite T-shirt and Harold blamed Duncan which started a yelling match because Duncan was sick of everyone blaming him for stealing things just because he went to Juvie.

DJ found out that Chef Hatchet was his father and those two have been yelling at each other and Chris refused to get involved. Cody opened an email that had a virus on it and he used Sam's laptop to do it so those two have been have screaming at each other because Cody refused to pay the geek squad bill and Sierra of course took Cody's side and she broke all of Sam's games so Dakota started to fight with Sierra.

Owen was eating all the food and cutting people in line for food and everyone was mad about it so everyone decided to no longer invite Owen to the BBQ's down by the pool and because at least 10 people agreed on it, it became an unofficial rule and Owen cried about it frequently.

The Courtney and Gwen feud was far from over because Courtney kept making signs to express her hatred for Gwen. The feud got even worse when Cameron developed a crush on Courtney and decided to help her make these signs. Gwen tried to protest against Courtney, which just made Courtney protest Gwen's protest.

Alejandro and Heather were dating and they were fighting all the time about Alejandro's family. His family is extremely close and they keep pressuring Heather to move in with Alejandro and it's making Heather nervous.

Duncan set fireworks off in front of Lightning's door and that burned a hole in Lightning's door and they were fighting about it for 3 days. Anne Maria was petrified of fireworks because of how much hairspray she uses she would easily catch fire.

Scott's dog died while he was on the show. his parents told him in a letter and he cried. Jo saw this and made fun of him so he kicked her in the crotch and she was unable to get out of bed for 2 days.

Eva told Noah she had a crush on him and he rejected her so she quit working out and started to shoot up. Once Duncan found out that she knew where to get drugs from he decided to start hanging out with her and they would shoot up together.

Lindsay got raped but she has no clue who did it because she thinks everyone is Tyler. This made her freak out and hate all men. Izzy took advantage of the situation and convinced her to date her. Tyler got mad and started to cut himself.

Leshawna confessed her love to Duncan and that made Gwen and Harold mad along with Courtney. The four of them haven't spoken since.

Trent broke Justin's mirrors multiple times. Actually is was once a day for 9 days. Justin is trying to get Courtney to help him sue Trent for destroying personal property.

The final breaking point for everyone was the morning that Gwen broke the elevator and they all had to use the stairs.

This was beyond the usual drama and way more than Chris could handle. They were literally ready to kill each other any day now. They've all been there way too long and when you live with that many people for an extended period of time things like this tend to happen.

* * *

Dawn sat on a large rock down by the beach. It was where she spent most of her free time. She hated seeing them act like this towards each other and she just wished it would stop. Compared to everyone else she hardly had any problems. The only person who was mad at her was Brick and that's because she broke his favorite coffee mug, compared to everyone else she was pretty lucky. Dawn decided that she would pray for them all, they were all in the same boat, they were all outcasts in the real world with huge ego's because they were on the show.

_I don't know if You can hear me__  
__Or if You're even there__  
__I don't know if You would listen__  
__To a Sorceress's prayer._

"Please, I'm begging you to help them." Dawn said as she looked up to the sky. "The fame is going to tear them apart. It's already begun and I'm scared it's going to end horribly."

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast__  
__I shouldn't speak to you__  
__Still I see Your face and wonder...__  
__Were You once an outcast too?_

"We're all just outcasts in the real world." Dawn sighed. "I don't know what to do. If you can see them right now, please just help them. Lindsay needs you so badly right now and Duncan and Eva need to get better...Please help them."

Dawn saw that the sun was setting and it was time for her to return to the playa. She hated going back to that place. Some of the things that have been going on there were beyond just childish annoyances. She felt as if she couldn't really blame them though. It was really Chris's fault for forcing them to live together for almost 3 whole years. The new cast was handling it slightly better than the old cast, but that's because they haven't lived there as long. Dawn could feel the negative energy every time she walked in there, which is why she tried to avoid being there as much as possible. They all let this fame go to their heads and now everyone was miserable. They needed all the prayers they could get.

* * *

_God help the outcasts__  
__Hungry from birth__  
__Show them the mercy__  
__They don't find on earth._

Dawn felt worse for some more than others. Ironically, most of them here weren't that popular back at home. Cody was bullied everyday at school and so was Cameron. Heather was popular and yet hated by everyone at the same time. Alejandro was a typical player back at his school and caused quite a few relationships to end. When you mix all these people together of course they would eventually show their true colors. None of them were what they claimed to be back at home. They were somehow a family, it may not be the greatest family but in the end all they had was each other and sadly they were all burning their bridges and cutting ties with one another. Dawn just wished they could see that in the long run all they would have was each other and they needed to realize that before it was too late.

_God help my people__  
__We look to You still__  
__God help the outcasts__  
__Or nobody will..._

* * *

_I ask for wealth__  
__I ask for fame__  
__I ask for glory to shine on my name__  
__I ask for love I can possess__  
__I ask for God and His angels to bless me._

Dawn got to the inside the playa and tried to quickly go up the steps and into her room. On her way up the stairs she saw Heather and Alejandro arguing in the stairwell and dreaded it. She knew they would want to drag her into it.

"Heather, I just want you to live with me!" Alejandro yelled "I don't get why you don't want to."

"I don't want to move in with anyone." Heather told him. "I want to go home and go back to school."

"You can easily attend my school." Alejandro told her. "It's not a hard choice to make! I want you in my life forever."

"You're asking me for way too much!" Heather yelled at him. "This is a huge decision for me!"

Dawn quickly managed to get past them and opened the door to the top of the stairwell and heard DJ and Chef Hatchet fighting in the hallway. Ever since DJ found out that Chef was his father the two of them couldn't stop arguing and it made everyone uncomfortable.

"I told you I'm not goin' to apologize to you!" Chef yelled at him. "I helped you cheat in season 2!"

"That's not even good parenting!" DJ yelled "Do you know how long my mama raised me by myself?! The worst part is both of you knew and nobody wanted to even tell me!"

"It's better that way!" Chef yelled at him. "Do you really think it would have been any better if I raised you?!"

Dawn covered her ears and walked passed them quickly. She really hated Chris right now for giving her a room all the way at the end of the hallway. She had to pass the recreational room where Courtney was screaming at Trent for breaking Justin's mirrors and she told him that she could be suing him. Gwen came over and started to defend Trent and then they all yelled at Gwen for breaking the elevator.

Izzy and Lindsay were also sitting in the hallway while cuddling. Izzy was trying to find out which one of the guys would rape Lindsay so she could kill him. Dawn was pretty sure that Izzy was serious. Lindsay really didn't interact with anyone since it happened.

Sadie was suffering from an eating disorder ever since Sierra told her she was fat and Scott agreed. Katie spent over a week trying to calm her down but she still didn't want to eat. It was okay though because Owen was eating almost all of the food they served anyway and everyone pretty much shunned him.

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. She wanted them to stop so badly but whenever she tried she just got yelled at so she stopped talking to most of them, it was the only way for her to keep her sanity. She did stop and comfort people when she felt they needed it the most. On her way to her room she saw Eva sitting in the hallway shaking.

"Eva, are you alright?" Dawn kneeled down on the floor next to her.

"Go away." Eva glared at her. "I just want to be alone."

"Eva, Noah isn't worth doing this to your body." Dawn smiled at her.

"You think that's why I do this?" Eva asked her. "My grandmother died 2 months ago. She was the only one who ever cared about me. I tried to quit and I just can't."

Eva was almost in tears and Dawn hugged her. Eva didn't return the hug and Dawn stood up and started to walk away before stopping and turned and looked at Eva.

"If you ever want to talk." Dawn smiled. "You know where my room is..."

Dawn walked down the hallway and finally made it to her room. She hurried inside her room, the only place that she liked being in the whole place.

* * *

_I ask for nothing__  
__I can get by__  
__But I know so many__  
__Less lucky than I._

Dawn laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She lit a few candles. A candle for every contestant on the show as she said prayers for them one by one. She was hoping that one day everything would change but some people are in too deep for them to fully come back to the way they were.

_Please help my people__  
__The poor and down trod__  
__I thought we all were__  
__The children of God__  
__God help the outcasts__  
__Children of God__._

Dawn was going to do all she could to help them and pray for them every day. She was only one person but they were once good people and she knew that if they tried they could be the happy family they once were. She knew that her prayers would be answered and god would help them all.

* * *

**Okay, so the song is "God Help the outcasts" and it's a Disney song from the Hunchback of Notre dame. I'm not sure how many of you would get my take on this. I took it as they have all been together for so long that they're getting on each other's nerves and getting into bad habits as a last resort. It has emotional meaning to me, My friends that I used to be close with have gotten themselves into bad habits and I myself have changed quite a bit. So, it's about praying for your friends when you realize how lucky you are. **

**It spoke to me, this isn't usually something I would write but it personally touched me and so I went with it. **


End file.
